SaveMySoul: Revised Edition
by slake333
Summary: A popular story of mine brought back to life With way more content and completley different chapters. Join Finn as he is captured by a female demon. Learn his struggles he fights through deception, terror, heartache and darkness. Can he save the soul of another, even if he cant save his own. M Because of future Lemons. No yaoi/yuri
1. Chapter 1

This is a revised version of the work I released several years ago, on due to its popularity at the time and in hopes of rekindling my writing today, I decided to add more content and revise mistakes through the novel. My goal re-release of my story and a sequel to go along with it. (Slake333) 28/03/2017 This will be the first three chapters and another three next Wednesday. I will try to at least keep a minimum of two chapters per week after all first six chapters are released as well as the popularity of the story. Anyway peace. P.S I know I still do grammar errors. Yadda yadda.

disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of adventure time even though I wish I could.

It was cold and dark. Finn didn't dare move in case she might come back, he was half naked and hiding in the branches of a tree. Somewhere below there is this hideous creature of a woman. She had long black figure nails that could cut Finn in half, in fact that was her intention except it was certain parts of Finn she wanted to eat.

"Jake I need help man, I think I'm going to die" Finn whispered to himself, his grip tightening more around the branch holding him above the ground. He thought the leaves would hide him better than a bush.

He was all alone in a weird forest after being kidnapped by this demonic woman. Who wanted to eat his life-force in some insane, maybe even impossible ways. The thought of losing his heart made Finn almost cry. He almost got dismembered and now he was going to be eaten half naked, he doesn't even know what happened to his favorite shirt. Suddenly a demonic scream echoed through the forest.

"I smell you human! I know you're Here" the demon appeared a black cape cover most of her body, only patches of bare skin showed through the dark fabric. Her voice was sweet yet he could feel the venom dripping from its lips. Her eyes pierced through the trees leaves, she was looking straight at Finn!

Finn knowing, hiding was useless, leapt from the tree and spun during freefall to kick the demon in the face. but it was futile, she grabbed his leg and pinned him down, all the while smiling. When Finn thought, it couldn't get any worse, he felt an intense pain through his leg. She had stabbed him the leg with a nail.

"Arghhhh, why are you doing this!?" Finn roared, his voice cracking from the pain and exhaustion of the constant fight for survival. His strength waning as the demon wrapped her hands around his throat.

"why?... Finn the human, you interest me greatly, and It bothers me greatly, so the easiest way to get rid of a bother, is destroy it." She laughed raising her head back to give an even louder laugh.

Finn took this as his chance while the demon was distracted, he looked around for anything to try and hurt her with. All he saw was a reasonably large branch. He reached for it sliding as far out from under the demon as he could, before the demon could react, Finn already had the branch in hand swinging it for her face.

"GET OFF ME!" Finn shouted, smashing the stick against her head. She reeled back and screamed, a small trickle of blood coming from her face. Finn got his leg free and kicked her in the gut pushing her off to the side. He stood up, then fell again. He had completely forgot about the hand around his throat. when he got up the demon's sharp nails were dragged down his chest.

"aaarrrrgghhh" Finn was now writhing in pain again, he couldn't move properly and blood was pouring out of the scratch marks down his chest. His leg felt like it was paralyzed, but he tried to get up again. All he could manage was to get on his knees. The demon was in agony as well she was trying pull herself off the ground. Her face was slowly healing and he knew he had to get moving or be dead in the next minute or less.

"Come here human! I'm going to rip your guts out slowly. You're going to feel every bit of a slow death." Finn looked at her, anger in his eyes, he had too much to live for he wasn't going to die from this.

"you can damn well try, but I'm going to live a long life before you get your hands on me again." Finn's voice was weak, but the words rang firm in the air as he began the fight to stand again.

"no.. no….no these dreams must stop I can't hope again" she was speaking slowly, Finn turned to face her standing tall but it wasn't enough his courage faded as her red eyes pierced his, her face wasn't demonic anymore but young. Her smile was anything but friendly though as she raised her sharp nails, a single finger pointing at him.

" what then? Don't make me wait demon" cold sweat ran over him, as she spoke her next words.

"im going to dismember you now, starting at your balls. Hahahahaha" Finn bolted so fast she didn't even see it. Only the snapping of branches gave clue to which direction he went. she began the chase after him again, through the forest she called home for two years. She knew that he would soon succumb to his wounds. so, all she had to do was follow. If he stayed in the forest she could find him no matter what.

Finns body was on fire. he was so afraid, more than when he was near the ocean. He was running as fast as he could, but there was more blood coming out of his leg and chest. He was getting weaker and weaker with each step he took.

"I have come so far" his voice was dying he could hardly breathe. His vision began to blur the next thing he knew he was on a grassy plain just outside the forest. Exhaustion finally taking over, Finn fell to his knees then onto his back. A cold rain poured from the sky cooling his pained body.

'it's so nice' he thought. He could see the demon walking across the field. He started thinking about his friends and Jake, he was wondering if his brother was going to be okay after he was dead.

"I want you to die Finn the human, it's the only way to stop these dreams." The demon stood over Finn her face fully healed, she reeled her hand back and sharp claws came out of her skin. She could finally destroy this accursed human who has been plaguing her dreams, she would not let her dreams come true.

Finn closed his eyes, he didn't care what the demon was talking about, he just waited for the final blow. For some reason though she was taking her time, he opened an eye and looked ahead, his vision was still blurry but he saw her running away. Then there was shouting. First there was one voice, but then six more voices shouted out. He couldn't make out who they were but they had funny looking bodies. Finn couldn't stay conscious anymore. He finally blacked out from the blood loss.

"Oh my globb it's Finn the hero" one voice said. The leader of the group was the one that spotted him, he watched some type of bear attack the poor hero so he rushed to help the others had followed, they were only farmers finishing work for the day.

"he is hurt badly, we should get him back to the kingdom" said another one he placed his hoe on the ground and proceeded to grab Finns arm.

"okay everyone grab a hold of him" they all grabbed a piece of him.

"on three!… one… two…three!" and began the quick walk to kingdom in the rain.

The Demon, Rosette, watched from the edge of the forest. Those stupid villagers ruined her chance to kill him, she couldn't risk killing them and making the villages scream for a manhunt. She watched with angered thoughts. She would have to figure out another way to destroy him, for now though she would do to him what he has been doing to her.

"time to fuck with some dreams" she pulled away into the darkness, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of adventure time.

Finn awoke with a start. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, all he could see was lights flashing above his head and people on both sides of what feels like a bed, he was moving and fast.

"doctor, he's awake" a rock person in a nurse outfit was running next to him, not just her but many other people as well. All of them were dressed in similar clothing, turning his head to the side he tried to speak.

"where am I?" his throat but made a sound, a cough resounded from his lips as blood began to flow from them. He hurt all over, his body feeling like it was filled with lead, it was taking a lot of effort just to move his arm.

"Finn, it's me doctor princess. look I need you to stay awake and not move okay." He tried to speak again, but the pain was stopping him, all he could manage was a groan. His consciousness was fading again.

"doctor princess, the leg artery seems to be deeply cut" the nurse moved aside so she could look. Doctor princess watched as blood flowed from the young mans leg.

"Oh, dear Glob! We need to get him to the O.R STAT!" doctor princess began to push the cart faster, almost tripping up the poor nurse and her associates.

"nurse, can you inform his brother of what has happened." She spoke to a shorter nurse. With a firm nod the nurse let go of the crash cart and returned the way she came. The group pushed on crashing through the doors of the O.R.

"Finn you're going to make it. I will make sure of that" she strapped on her gloves and mask, ready for the long hours ahead.

Finn felt hollow, broken, alone, dead. He was in darkness and he didn't know what to do. He just sat there or floated he didn't know which. He didn't care, there was no way he would see anyone again.

"is this what it's like to be dead" a flash of light appeared and the darkness began to change to a castle made of candy. Staring up the tower he now found himself at the bottom of, he realized.

"I'm in the candy kingdom, but I thought I was de-." Finn stopped he heard a soft tune playing around the other side of the tower, he walked around to find the candy people having a party, it looked like an average get together. That was until he saw himself among the crowd dancing with Jake.

"what the hell!? that's not possible" suddenly a body came flying from the crowd of dancers. It was cinnamon bun trying to do a cartwheel, it was ridiculous that he even tried it being how clumsy he is. That clumsiness is known to cause accidents, this was no exception. Cinnamon bun had rolled of course and hit straight into the tower, a large crack forming all the way up to the balcony above. A sudden scream and the balcony gave way leaving whoever on it to fall to almost certain doom. That person being princess bubblegum.

"OH SHIT!, I GOT YOU BUBBLEGUM!" no one heard him, they just watched as she was falling. Finn rushed over to her as fast as he could, he was about to catch when a shadow launched from the crowd snatching her midair and landing safely on the ground. The crowd applauded as Finn had saved the princess, the young finn.

The older Finn just stood there in awe, when a wave of memories hit him this is where it all started, his adventures, his search for truth, for a purpose. It all began with one simple rescue.

"This is how my search for the enchiridion started." Hundreds more of Finns memories flowed to the surface. Every single detail was there, his pain, his suffering, the loves lost dreams crushed, thankless jobs. The dark ones were the first but then all the happy ones came as well. The friends he has made, the lives he has saved, lessons learned and finally his brother who has always tried his best to support him.

"I'm not dead yet!" Finn smashed his hands against the castle wall again, and again until finally a crack appeared in the wall, a light was shining through it. Opening the crack more he stepped through the light was blinding, but Finn put up with it, he could hear voices up ahead telling him to follow. He listened and kept walking until a beeping sound reached his ears and familiar voices were crying his name.

" Finn! come on bro wake up. You have got to wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room. A cough escaped his lips telling the others in the room he was awake. Jake stood there on the side of the bed his head stretched over Finns face.

"oh, glob your awake, thank whatever the hell allowed you to live bro" Finn tried to sit up, his body still heavy from the fight. Jake wrapped his arms around his shoulders helping him sit upright, Finn hated to admit it but he feels useless right about it now.

"thanks Jake, I feel like shit right about now, I mean look at me." Jake lightly tapped Finn shoulder, getting a smile from the boy.

"I'd say that's and upgrade to your ugly mug" they both laughed. Waking a body in the corner.

"Jeez dude, I can't sleep soundly with you making noise." Marceline floated away from the corner she was napping in, a smile on her face. Finn noticed straightaway that her eyes were tinged red. Probably from crying.

"yeah, yeah Marcy, thanks for checking up on me" Finn smiled, it was nice to know she cared. She floated to the other side of the bed and pinched Finns cheek.

"yeah well I'm not the only who came to visit" She pulled the curtain back to reveal a sleeping Bubblegum, her mouth open drooling onto the pillow of the spare bed. Marceline shook her awake, her eyes shooting open, taking in the room.

" Finn your awake! When did this happen?" She stood from the bed and straightened her clothes, her hair still a mess but that didn't really matter right now.

"He's been awake for less than two minutes PB." Marcy said as she floated back to the Finns bedside, she poked at one of his bruises.

"Ouch Marcy. Don't poke, it hurts." All he got as a reply was a toothy grin and another poke. PB got closer to the bed and examined Finns injuries. He had a pad over his chest to cover four lacerations to his upper torso, a large bruise around his neck and his ankle, finally there was 30 stitches in his leg due to a puncture wound.

"Finn, how did these happen? They said you were attacked by a bear, but there should be more damage than these. This look like direct and painful attacks and they are limited you should be covered in them." PB Ran her hand along his bandage leg, getting a twitch from the young hero.

"it-it was a be-bear. PB it was definitely a bear." Finn shuddered at the image of the demon in his head, he swore he could hear her laughter all over again. But he felt like if he spoke about it more worse things would come out of it than good, it was probably a good idea to keep it secret for the time being.

' **Good Boy.'** A whisper in the back of his mind caused fear to surface on his face. Surely, he imagined it didn't he a voice in his head.

"Woah Finn, you okay? You started sweating a lot." Jake grabbed a towel from the table and dabbed it against Finns head. Concern was plastered across both Marceline's and PB's faces. Both sharing a glance they looked at Finn once more, they felt like he was hiding something, but neither could think of the right questions to ask. A knock came from the door, interrupting the silence.

"Excuse me everyone, I'm just here to run some tests with Finn" Doctor Princess, having been alerted that Finn was awake, rushed over to his room to run some important tests. Gliding into the room she made it past the Vampire and the Princess and proceeded to do her procedures.

"cough please" she held the cold stethoscope to his uncovered chest. Taking his heart beat and breathing pattern as first priorities.

"well Finn I guess me and PB will head off, I will probably catch up with you later" Marceline floated to the door, waiting for PB.

"we will talk later about your duties Finn." PB waved good bye and left first, Marceline gave Finn a long look, before she winked and left.

"I'm sticking around for a while Bro, Lady is looking after the kids for a while." Jake patted Finn on the arm making sure he was feeling as good as he could be for the time being. Finn just smiled as the doctor continued her tests.

Down the hallway of the hospital a few meters from Finn's Room, Marceline leans against the wall, her heart racing, fighting the fact that something horrible happened. She nearly lost Finn, she nearly lost her important friend to some animal. She looked towards the door listening in on the conversation inside, her heart eased a little with each test that went on, he was doing just fine.

"Finn this world would be darker without you." She sighed and floated away from the room and the hospital.

It's late before the doctor finishes her tests. Finn had finally gotten to eat something, and was settling down when Jake spoke up.

"Bro, you know I was worried when you left the house the other day, I mean I know what I said was horrible." Jake was looking down at the floor a guilty expression on his face. A couple of hours before Finn was taken and beaten half to death in the forest, him and Jake had a fight. It was big but over something that is even relevant right now.

"it's fine Jake, I mean in a way you were right I'm still immature, I haven't got what it takes and I don't know if I ever will" the fight was about being a father. Finn had realized the older he got the more changes that were happening to his body, his muscles were getting more toned and his thoughts sometimes went astray with dirty things. He asked Jake that day about being a father, Jake replied by laughing in his face, saying he was too immature to be a father.

"bro I would take it back if I could, but it's too early to think about that stuff. You still have a long time to mature, but, yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." Finn reached out to his brother and embraced him. They hugged for a moment before finally letting go.

"it's Fine Jake, it really is. Anyway, I'm getting a bit tired. You mind if I sleep?" Finn leaned back into his bed letting out a yawn.

"Sure thing bro. I might head back to lady then, you get some good sleep and you will be out of here in no time." Jake walked to the door and waved goodbye, leaving Finn in a dark room. He closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep. Only to visit a nightmare that happened just yesterday.

A cold air rustled the trees, sending drops of water to rain from the leaves and onto Finns face. It was dark, he couldn't see no more than a couple meters in front of himself. The darkness looked like it was filled with monsters, flitting between the branches and rocks that littered the forest.

"im here again! w-why? I thought I escaped!?" He clenched his fists and stood ready for anything to attack. But nothing came, except for a whisper.

' **Finnn'** it filled his ears, a faint whisper that seem to reach into his soul. It felt soft and kind.

"who's there?" he loosened his fists and reached out to where he thought the whisper was coming from.

"show yourself." The shadows parted to reveal a figure standing within, He gasped and stepped back fists at the ready once more.

"Finn, come here." out of the shadows came a woman, a bit shorter than Finn. She had short white hair, pulled back into a small ponytail. A black fringe curled down framing her face. Her eyes stood out the most though, green, they shone in the moonlight giving of a bewitching presence.

"beautiful" Finn couldn't help but let the word slip, the girl smiled and within an instant she was in Finns personal space, with a hand upon his chest

"you should think before you speak Finny boy" The girl leaned close to his face, her black lipstick lips planting a kiss on his cheek. Finn blushed heavily, stepping back. He had no clue who this girl was but the fact he just got kissed by her was quite a pleasant thing.

"who are you?" he placed a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"really Finn, you should remember the people you meet. Oh, wait I forgot, I'm a **Monster** " Her face darkened and her grin widened. Finn felt something moist in his hand so he it away. Blood dripped from the place where she kissed him, a sizzling sound was resonating in his ears.

"arrgghhhh!" he screamed. Pain surging all throughout his face as more blood began dripping to the ground, along with pieces of his face. The trees rustled as the girl laughed, it finally snapped in Finns head, this girl was the demon.

"you know Finn. I'm very disappointed that you got away that day" she stepped closer to the boy as he tried to keep the blood spilling from his body. All he could do was scream.

"so, I'm going to be in your head for a while. Every time you close your eyes to sleep, I will be there to hurt you again and again." She grabbed him by the throat lifting him of the ground and silencing his screams, half of it was already gone but he held on to life still.

"so, you better get used to the name Rosette. Because I'm not going anywhere soon." She placed another kiss on his other cheek and laughed as the acid began to work, Finns body was now limp in her hands.

"Goodnight, Finn." Finn couldn't felt one final kiss on his lips, it was soft but long. It didn't burn away at his face or at least he thinks it didn't. as his body hit the floor, he awoke once more in the hospital a scared doctor at his bed side along with some nurses.

"Finn, are you okay?" the doctor was holding his arm, he could feel a trickle of blood down his face. He must have scratched himself in his sleep. Finn pulled his arm away and breathed a heavy sigh, No one would believe him, not a single person would believe him that a woman, no a demon, was going to be attacking him in his dreams. So, he looked at the doctor and spoke as clearly as he could.

"it was just a nightmare".


	3. Chapter 3

"bro you look like crap" Jake was sitting at Finns bedside with BMO, who was sitting idly by. Jake brought him along in case Finn was getting too board in the hospital. A week had passed since the incident and the nightmares rosette have been giving him have been getting worse. His eyes had black bags under them and several small scratches were on his face and arms.

"yeah, I know, I just haven't been able to sleep properly since that night." He held up an arm and examined the nasty gash he gave himself last night. Rosette had sewn his arms together and proceeded to proceeded to slice him all over with her nails, Finn thought he could try and fight back but he just ended up hurting himself in the real world.

"well Doctor princess says she might know what it is. She should be here in a bit, why don't we play games in the meantime" a controller is placed in Finns lap, he picks it up and plays but its hardly a distraction from his thoughts.

'could she be tired as well?' last night, while Rosette was torturing him, he noticed that her cuts were sluggish, and she herself looked tired. Either that or it was just dark make up and the sluggish cuts were her torture style because she was bored.

'look at me commenting on how I get tortured' he chuckled at the thought, this lack of sleep was effecting his mental state for sure. A knock came from the door to announce that Doctor Princess had arrived. Finn and Jake placed down the controllers and BMO switched off the game so he could listen too.

"Finn I've come to tell you that your free to leave today, when you're ready you can pack your things." She smiles. Finn was glad to finally be getting out of here but she didn't say anything about his recent behaviour.

"um what about the stitches in my leg?" Finn looked down at the stitches and winced as he pulled himself to the side of the bed, he reached for a fresh pair of his favourite clothes.

"yes, of course. I know you're a fast healer Finn but they need to stay in for two more weeks. Come back then and we will look at getting them out." She turned to Jake and waved for him to follow out of the room.

"where are you guys going" Finn looked up as Jake reached the door.

"just going to sign your release forms Finn don't worry I will back in a minute." Jake left the room.

"okay, hey BMO, got any new games?" he pulled his shirt over his head, with a hoodie and chucked on his favourite hat.

"sure, do Finn!" a joy stick controller popped out of his chest and a new game called snake Invaders popped up on the screen.

Down the hallway, Doctor Princess was speaking to Jake, he had a concerned look on his face.

"is there anything I can do to help him?" Doctor Princess handed him a bottle of pills, the label said sleeping pills.

"P.T.S.D, isn't something I can just cure, he must deal with it in his own time and way. That bear attack must have been traumatising, so the best I can do is make sure he sleeps, he has take two each night, if he looks like he is going to hurt himself splash water on him and wake him up." Jake looked at the bottle and frowned.

"I don't like this but okay, thank you Doctor Princess" He held out his hand and shook the princesses, he went back to Finns room with the small bottle in hand.

"I was so close that time." Finn yawned. He just missed Jakes high score by a few points and that was only ten minutes of playing, the game was insanely hard with all the snakes falling from the sky.

"I'm back" Jake entered the room and proceeded to chuck the bottle in his hand at Finn.

"what are these?" Finn held the bottle in his hand. Opening the lid, he could see little blue pills, about twenty or so.

"those are to help with your sleeping, you ready to go?" Finn placed the bottle in his hoody pocket and nodded, A few seconds later he was sitting on Jakes back and stretching out of the hospital.

"it is so good to be outside" the sun was shining down from the blue sky, the warm feeling it gave Finn reminded him that he was alive and even though he is plagued by Rosettes nightmares, he would wake up the next day still breathing.

"it's a bit warm today, so I might break out the choc fudge ice-cream when we get home how does that sound dude." Jake was being more thoughtful than usual, but Finn patted him on his big back and smiled.

"sounds like a mathematical plan" He got a laugh out of Jake.

"you know Jake I can't wait to be out adventuring again." Finn laid down on his brothers back and looked up at the sky, the clouds were white and fluffy, he couldn't help but imagine the shapes they could make. A yawn slipped passed his lips.

"yeah dude, we will get back to adventuring when those stitches come out. I was thinking we could go to the market kingdom soon anyway to kill some boredom. Whatcha think? Finn?" a light snoring noise emanated from Jake's back, Finn had fallen asleep while looking at the clouds. Jake shrugged and kept walking, his brother needed his sleep.

Back in the forest once more, Finn couldn't help but whimper. He had been through so much pain in one week, that the thought of getting the slightest cut on himself might feel like hell. He would even wince when the nurses needed blood samples.

"at this rate, I might not adventure at all" He sat on the grass, there was no point in running in his dreams. She would always appear out of thin air and enact more severe punishments upon him, he would just sit and wait for her to appear and start her fun.

"why did I have to fall asleep in the day" Finn was laying on the grass now, feeling the sun through the branches.

'wait sun?' Finns train of thought was interrupted by a sudden realization, never in any of his dreams was the sun there. He stood up and looked around. Rosette wasn't here either, she would always arrive within a minute of the dream starting.

"am I free?" a smile began to spread across his face when a sudden crack sound came from his left. The smile was gone and his eyes were closed, preparing to get hit or something. Nothing came.

"what the glob is going on?" opening his eyes he looked to where the sound came from. A large crack had formed in the tree and splinters littered the ground, he reached out to touch it when suddenly Rosette appeared, she looked at Finn for a split second and disappeared.

"She was bruised and bloody." Finn noticed straight away the blood on her face and cloak, black bruises marked her face and neck. Her image appeared three more times, as if she was flashing in and out of the dream. Finn had no clue what was happening, he was just glad he wasn't getting tortured.

"she must be playing mind games with me." He scratched his head and wait for the next thing to happen.

Rosette just saw Finn, he must have been napping or something in the day, mostly likely from a lack of sleep. She didn't care now, she was fighting for her life. Three punches, each one stronger than the next wailed into her. Finn was looking at her this time as she passed back and forth from the pain, her assailant stood above her.

"that hurts don't it!" his teeth showing through a wide grin he swung another punch, this time into her gut. After years of tracking this demon and finally finding her, he couldn't help but lose control.

"oh how long I have looked forward to finding you little bitch" He picked her up by the hair and brought her face close to his. Rosette tried her best to struggle but she was weak from the surprise beating, blood dripped from her nose and her eye was swollen. It would take some time for these injuries to heal. She opened her good eye and looked at the piggish beast that was now licking his lips, tusks sprouted from his mouth as he drooled saliva, his green body smelled of shit and filth.

"get... your filthy fucking hands of ME!" She swung a foot into his gut. He didn't let go.

"oh, you're getting it now." He slammed her face into the tree making her black out again for the fourth time.

Finn stood in the dream world shocked as another crack appeared in the tree. Rose was suspended against it barely moving, she turned her head towards him tears streaming down her face. Finn stood there, seeing the tears he was shocked. why would this demon, this monster, this girl, be crying?

"Don't look at me!" she screamed at him, her body turned around and she was flung against the tree again.

"what is going on?" Finn stepped forward overpowering the fear in him, he could hear tearing as her chest was suddenly exposed, pale naked flesh bounced around sending a blush across Finns face.

"no, no! NO!" Rosette was screaming, her body disappeared again, Finn fell to the ground, he had no clue what was happening, but he certainly wasn't expecting bouncy tits, another crack and Rosette was back, blood trickling from her forehead. This time was different though, a big green monster appeared for a split second, he had his hand around Rosettes neck.

"holy shit! this is not happening." Finn realised what was happening and he didn't want to believe it, Rosette was about to be raped. The person he feared the most was about to have the cruellest thing in the world happen to her and here he was about to see it.

"what the fuck should I do!" it wasn't right Finn knew that, he couldn't just sit here and let her be destroyed that way. His thoughts screamed to just let it happen, revenge for all the harm she has done to him. But as he looked at her tear soaked face, his heart screamed do something. He was a hero he couldn't let this type of thing happen to anyone. Good or evil.

"well Finn.. I guess you're happy now! I didn't expect this to happen but this will be goodbye!" she choked out the words angry and hateful. Her green eyes trying to pierce his skull, she didn't expect him to be here and it's even worse since it's her final moments. but she is glad she didn't get hopeful, that her dreams didn't give way to any truth. She felt the lower part of her clothes get torn away only leaving a dark pair of underwear as her last defence.

"I hated the fact that you existed, that for some cruel reason this world picked you to give me hope" Finn stood up, as if reacting to her words, she didn't care anymore. she would regain consciousness any minute and be raped and killed. She gave him one final look as he stood there breathing heavily, he looked at her conflicted.

"why are you looking at me like that? I don't need your pity!" She snapped. He stepped closer to her hand on his chest.

"do that again" her face filled with confusion, why wasn't he smiling, he should have been happy that she was going to die.

"wha-what?" she felt a tug on her underwear.

"do whatever you did to bring him here!" he stared at her, not her body, but her. He wanted to help?

"why? Why would you want to- !?"he didn't let her finish, slapping her across the face?

"if you want to live just do it!" suddenly she regained consciousness. The face of the brute replaced Finns, his mouth drooling with joy at the sight of her naked body, a finger was tugging at the edge of her underwear. She thought back to the dream, Finn would help her? he would do something for her even though she was a monster? Looking at the brute she quickly decided.

"this must be like a dream come true for you huh?" Rosettes words took the brute off guard, his grip loosened around her neck a bit, after thinking for a moment he spoke.

"Yes! Yes, it is hahah" the brute laughed and his grip loosened more, big mistake.

"time to wake up then asshole!" she swung her leg towards the lower end of the brute's gut, hitting pay dirt. He reeled back in pain clenching his pride. Before he could recover Rosette launched headfirst into his chin, a crunch sound resonated above her, He must have lost some teeth.

"lights out big guy!" She thought it was enough. slumping against the tree she let out a big sigh. Only to hear him still moving.

"ugh ugghhh" he stood their blood pouring from his mouth, looking up she noticed his eyes had rolled back. This was her chance if Finn could keep him distracted long enough then she could use the last of her strength to grow her nails, she just hoped the brute didn't realize it was a dream to early.

Inside the dreamscape, Finn stood ready, he had picked up a reasonably large trunk from the ground thinking it would work well enough against the piggish looking guy. Within a few seconds the brute had appeared moaning and grumbling.

"damn bitch, thinks she can put me in a dream huh, all I got to do is wake up!" he started shaking his shoulders and moving his body trying to gain consciousness more easily, he even slapped himself a couple times. Finn stepped up behind him and tapped his sweaty back with the trunk, he turned around.

"who the fuc-" Finn swung the trunk straight into the brutes face sending him to the ground with a thud.

"I don't give a fuck if it's a princess, a demon or even the glob damn lich! if they were going to get raped I would fucking defend them with all my heart!" the brute leaned against the ground shaking his head. Finn brought the trunk down on him again, his head smacking against the ground.

"she made me bleed, feel pain worse than the nightosphere itself but right now the only monster worse than that is right in front of me!" Raising the trunk above his head he brought it down for another blow, the brute was ready this time though catching the trunk in his hand.

"shit!" Finn couldn't react quick enough, the trunk was forced into his gut making him lose his breath. Crumbling to his knees he then received a kick to the face sending him back a few feet.

"I don't know who the fuck you are kid! But after I'm done here with this bitch I'm going to find you and rip your limbs off bit by bit!" the brute turned away from Finn.

"okay im gonna fuck this demon whore even harder when I get back!" his back was turned towards Finn, pushing off the ground the with all his might, he made it onto one leg clutching his stomach with his free hand. Any minute this guy could disappear back to reality. Finn couldn't let that happen.

"agggghhhhhhhhhhh" Running as fast as he could he scooped up the trunk and launched into the air. The brute was fading out of the dream, he turned to face the boys weak attempt to stop him, a smile on his face. He would regret doing that.

It happened so suddenly, blood spurting from the brute's mouth as Finn brought the trunk down, it didn't hit him though, in fact He wasn't even close.

"Bleghh" Finn Coughed up blood as well. He was suspended high above the ground with something piercing his right side keeping him in the air.

"s-so-s, th-t wa- yo-ur pl-an?" the brutes body went limp, whatever had pierced his chest finally did him in.

"Go home little piggy" Finn hit the ground, the force holding him and the brute up was gone. Blood poured from the right side of his chest, but he laid there only wanting to feel the cool breeze blow against his face. Moments later a shadow loomed over him, it was Rosette, her white hair was matted with blood and her bruise was still black and blue, her forehead wound was already healed. Her face had no expression she only looked down and watched the blood pour from Finns chest.

'thank you' Finn thought he heard her thank him, before he could utter a single word though she speared him through the head with her nails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"heh!" Finn awoke with a start, the fight he went through was intense.

"you okay dude?" Jake stood in front of Finn with a bowl of choc fudge ice-cream and a smile on his face. At some point, they had arrived at the tree house. Jake, thinking it would be a hassle to take him upstairs deposited him on the couch.

"ah yeah, I'm fine. Was I screaming or something?" He took the bowl of ice-cream and placed a spoonful in his mouth, the gooey fudge made the ice-cream chewy but delicious.

"well at one point you got red in the face and then you said a naughty word. Also, there was something about the lich?" Jake sat down next to his brother on the couch and began to eat his own ice-cream.

"yeah it was a pretty far out dream" another scoop of ice-cream and Jake spoke again.

"you wanna talk about it? I mean, you know I'm here for you right bro?" Finn looked at his concerned brother and decided to flash him a smile.

"yeah I know, anyway so what's been happening around Ooo since I've been gone?" Jake and Finn talked like this for a good few hours, by the time they were done the sun had begun to set.

"okay well I'm going to get dinner ready you relax and remember, don't move around too much." Jake waddled off to the kitchen, leaving Finn in the lounge room.

'I wonder what is going to happen now?' his thoughts drifted back to the fight earlier in the day, more less he was having a hard time believing what happened. Here was this demon, Rosette, who had tortured him relentlessly for a whole week and made him wish he was dead. but then today he helped her. Worse is Finn doesn't regret the fact he helped, what he regretted was the thoughts he had about not helping her.

'damn me and my hero heart' he held his hand against his chest, deciding to distract himself he reached for the remote for the T.V only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Finn was about to get off the couch when Jakes hand stretch passed, it wagged a finger at Finn and proceeded downstairs to open the door.

"what a lazy bone doesn't even leave the kitchen to open the door" Finn jumped at the voice, launching to the other side of the couch.

"hey weenie" it was Marceline, she had floated in through an open window.

"Marcy! You scared me!" He punched her in the shoulder getting a hiss and a laugh out of the vampire queen.

"was that you at the door Marceline?" Jake poked his head out of the kitchen, retracted his hands back in and grabbed two bowls of wavy spaghetti.

"yeah got you good didn't I, ooh is that pasta." Marceline floated over to Jake and smelled the aroma of the cooked pasta with tomato paste on top.

"yeah, we were just about to have dinner, there is some tomatoes left over in the kitchen."

"sweet" She floated into the kitchen as Jake handed the pasta over to Finn.

"so, what's with the visit Marcy?" Finn scooped some pasta into his mouth as he waited for an answer.

"well weenie I thought you might have been bored at the hospital so was going to bring this" She leaned her axe bass down against the couch and pulled a disk case from her back pocket. Floating past Finn, she dropped it in his lap before rolling onto her back to enjoy a tomato. Finn sneaked a peek at Marceline's slender body before grabbing the cd, the reflection showing a slight blush on his face.

"hey this Banana king vs Curious George! where did you find this?" Marceline flashed her pointy fangs in a smile, she knew he would appreciate it.

"just found it in my collection, no biggie really." That was a total lie she didn't visit the hospital again because she spent all week looking for the sequel in abandoned rental shops. When she finally found it she went to visit him only to find out he had been discharged.

"hey you want to stay and watch it with us Marcy?" Finn smiled and Marcy was sure as hell not going to refuse a reason to stay.

"sure thing" she floated over Finn grabbed the CD with a wink and went to the dvd player while Finn and Jake finished their food.

"Well I'm off to bed guys, I have got to get up early and go to Lady's" Leaving both Marceline and Finn Jake went up the stairs to bed.

"hmm okay, way to leave us hanging Jake" Marceline shrugged her shoulders and floated over to Finn.

"I can't blame him, he literally rocked up to the hospital early each day to be there when I woke up" Finn smiled and gave his brother a silent thank you.

"okay move to the end of the couch" without asking why Finn shuffled over and watched as Marceline lowered herself down onto the couch, she then laid down onto Finns lap.

"woah" Finns heart skipped a beat, he could feel a blush on his face as well. Turning his face away he tried to hide it from Marceline.

"you okay Finn am I on your bad leg?" She was about to sit up when Finn put his hand up and along the back of the couch pretending to get comfortable.

"no you're fine. You got the remote?" Marceline looked up at his face and smiled, she waved the remote and pressed play before rolling her head back towards the T.V

They spent the whole movie sitting like that, Finn's heart beating fast the entire time, sometimes he would catch himself looking at Marceline. Her long black hair was soft against his skin, her red eyes shining from the T.V, her grey skin looked smooth but Finn didn't dare touch her without her permission plus that would-be kind of creepy. He had to calm himself down as his eyes wandered, her body proportions were amazing, the way her jumper hugs her chest was almost enough to send him crazy. He stopped after naked flesh flashed in his mind.

'what is wrong with me?' his thoughts jumped back to the fight again, Rosettes Naked body in front of him, her tear soaked face pleading for him to help. He shouldn't be thinking these things, especially not after seeing it today, was he worried about her?

'I reall need a good night sleep' with that thought Finn's eyes began to feel heavy but he tried to watch the movie. After a few more minutes, fatigue finally caught up with him and he found himself yawning.

"you tired weenie?" Marceline got floated off Finn's lap and paused the movie.

"yeah, a bit, I should be fine though. I had a nap" Marceline laugh and looked at the clock it was five in the morning a nap can't save anyone from that, plus how long was this damn movie supposed to be anyway?

"nah its early morning Finn, we should call it" Finn yawned some form of agreement and started stretching out on the couch.

"I won't make it up stairs with my stitches so I'm just going sleep here." Pulling the couch pillow off and chucking it under his head, Finn got comfortable. He popped two of his pills in his mouth and put the bottle on the ground.

"you welcome to stay Marcy, I mean sun would be up soon and you didn't bring an umbrella, did you?" Marceline nearly punched herself, she did leave her umbrella behind and it would be daylight by the time she got home.

"okay, where are your blankets at?" Finn pointed up towards the bedroom.

"just pull them off my bed, I will fix it up later." Nodding Marceline floated upstairs, she could hear Jake snoring in his drawer, as quietly as she could she grabbed the blankets and pulled the off the bed.

'I wonder want Finn's bed is like?' holding one of the blankets to her chest Marceline lowered herself onto the bed, it was soft to the touch and smelled exactly like Finn.

'oh glob I think I can get addicted to this smell' She breathed in his scent.

'what are you doing Marcie!?' ever since she heard Finn nearly died she found herself acting weird. She would think of Finn when she was lonely and nearly pull hair out worrying over him.

'I have got to get my act together. Okay cool down Marceline' She floated off Finn's bed and went back down stairs, she found Finn asleep with a bit of drool on his bottom lip.

"dweeb" she smiled as she pulled the blanket over him, tucking him on the sides and carefully taking off his hat. A strip of gold hair landed on his face, so she brushed it to the side, biting her lip as she did.

'you can be quite handsome without your hat on' she pulled away and took off her jumper and jeans, luckily today she wore a long shirt under her jumper, just enough length to cover under wear anyway.

"goodnight Finn" She grabbed the other blanket and spun around in the air wrapping herself up like a burrito. She closed her eyes just as the first rays of light began to rise above the horizon. Finn luckily had his first deep sleep in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake wandered downstairs, he was up earlier than what he told Finn and Marcy last night. He received a call from lady. Apparently, her parents weren't going to be able to make it over to Ooo today. So, in a rushed fashion he packed a bag and decided with lady that they would go visit them for a couple days.

"sorry buddy. I'm going to be leaving you for a while." Jake spoke to Finn as he was sleeping. He went to go and grab a pen and paper to leave Finn a note, entering back into the lounge however he noticed a body floating close to the roof covered in one of Finn's blankets.

"Marceline?" he stretched up and peered at her face, she had an arm under her head and her teeth were showing as she snoozed away. An idea popped in Jake's head, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Finn alone, especially since he couldn't move so well.

"Hey Marceline." He poked the sleeping vampire, quickly ducking as her arm swung at him.

"whaaaat?" she hissed, only opening one eye at the dog.

"I have a favour to ask you." The Magical dog had a big smile on his face, only confusing the vampire.

Finn woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, last night he didn't have a dream, just pitch black nothing, all throughout his sleep. Stretching he rolled over and looked at the clock, it said 11.30am.

"damn didn't expect to be asleep for that long." He slowly stood off the couch, his new-found energy from the dreamless sleep made him want to jump for joy, the pain from his leg disagreed with that notion.

"stupid stitches. hmm?" a spare blanket was sprawled over the floor with a small note on top.

'Hey bro had to disappear for a few days with lady. Going to see family and all that nonsense, will be gone for two days so don't get too crazy okay?' Jake's voice rang through his head, what could he do with several stitches in his leg that counted as crazy?

"wait who is in the kitchen?" hobbling over to the access way to the kitchen he peered inside. Standing there scratching her head was Marceline, she was standing over the stove cooking bacon in nothing but a shirt and underwear, black lacy underwear.

"thank you, cosmic owl." Finn held back the urge to whistle, he couldn't help but drink in the sight. As he got lost in his own "innocent" thoughts, the smell of bacon tickled his nose once more.

'crap' he swirled his head back around the corner and covered his mouth with his hand, there was no stopping this one however. It blasted out of his nose with a big gust of wind, all he could do was try and limit the noise.

"Finn?" Marceline poked her head around the corner frightening the hero.

"ahhh!" he stumbled backwards into a nearby shelf, with a thud he hit the side, shaking a vase on top. Both watched as it wobbled back and forth waiting for it to fall, with one big tip it leaned over the edge, only to fall back on its flat surface perfectly still.

"that was a close one" Finn sighed. Marceline darted back over to a corner and retrieved her pants, Finn watched as she slid into them effortlessly before coming over to him.

"Marceline I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pe- "she cut him off by placing her jumper over his stitches.

"you okay?" she looked him in the eyes. he could see the same concern that was there when he woke up in hospital for the first time.

"yeah why?" Marceline pulled back the jumper to reveal a slight smudge of blood on it, the wound must have reopened slightly.

"you have to be more careful Finn you literally got out of the hospital yesterday. You don't want to go back do you." Of course he didn't want to go back, it would mean more time not adventuring.

"yeah I know. Sorry Marcy" she tied the jumper back around the leg and floated Finn off the ground and into the kitchen.

"where is your bandage stock?" Finn pointed under the kitchen sink. opening the cupboard, she spotted a little red box at the back covered in spider webs.

"we don't use it at all" Finn chirped, his smile was saying he didn't get hurt much, which Marceline knew was totally bogus. She unwrapped the jumper and quickly re-wrapped with a bandage from the box.

"dweeb" she smirked as he flinched from the bandage.

'is he getting weak?' Marceline's thoughts went to the conversation she had with Jake earlier. Something about severe night terrors and self-harm while sleeping, all in all he slept soundly throughout most the day.

"um is something burning" Finn looked over at the stove to see smoke rising from it.

"fuck!" Marceline flew from where she was standing and wrenched the dial to off, unfortunately she was too late to save the bacon.

"its fine Marcy I can cook some eggs." Finn wobbled out of the chair and made his way to the fridge from there he grabbed a carton of eggs and Marceline's breakfast.

"catch!" he chucked a box of fruit towards her, she caught it without effort.

"Strawberries, niiiccee" she plucked one from the box and drained the red from it, Finn always wondered if the things she drained the red from would taste different. He pushed the question aside for a later date and cooked his breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn had just finished his breakfast and Marcy hers, when suddenly her nose twitched. An odour was starting to build in the kitchen. She followed her nose and stood from the table leading all the way over to Finn. She took in one big whiff and clenched her nose with her fingers.

"jeez dude your reek of sweat" she backed away, making a sick face at finn. Finn didn't laugh though.

"sorry I haven't had a shower since the other day at the hospital. He took a whiff of himself and went to stand. He using the chair as a makeshift crutch he tried to get to the stairs to the bedroom with the shower.

"woah bud need a lift." Marceline slid under Finn's Free arm and float him the rest of the way and up the stairs. He grabbed a towel from the closet and stood in the door with Marceline right behind him, she looked like she was going to follow him in.

"I've got the rest from here." Finn rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Marceline stood there staring.

"ooh okay yeah your showering, gotcha. I'm going to go back downstairs then. She floated away as he closed the door. He stripped off his clothes and turned the water on, carefully taking off the bandage he examined the wound.

"it seemed to have close again" satisfied that he didn't do much damage he stepped under the hot water, he let the streams of hot water run over his back, standing straight he began to clean himself, if only the water could soothe the pain building in his head.

Marceline floated the rest of the way down the stairs after hearing the water turn on, hopefully he didn't fall in the shower because that would be an awkward situation to fix.

"I really should have said no this is a bit too much for my undead heart" Finn's smell wafted into her nose, but this time it wasn't the smell of sweat. Her eyes shifted across to the kitchen where jumper now sat on the table.

"why does it smell so sweet?" she drew closer to the jumper, her sense lighting up, as if a switch was being flicked on and off inside her. Electricity flowed through as she picked up the jumper and looked at the stain that was on it.

"Finn's blood… it smells- amazing" she pulled it towards her face, taking in the scent. It was amazing to her, the way it tickled her nose and sent shivers down her spine, for so long she has not had blood, she always fought the temptation. But now she was finding it so hard.

"if only I can tast- No!" She caught herself about to lick his blood, her tongue an inch from the stain. She tossed it to the side and steadied herself against the table. She rubbed a hand along her chest and down the front feeling her own curves, she laughed at the fact that she was turned on by his blood.

"I can't think of him that way. it's not right" she started to calm herself down, her hand pulling away from her body. She was an immortal vampire and he was her best friend, she didn't even know if he liked her that way anymore. Of course, she knows about the peeping earlier, the fact that he was thinking of her in inappropriate ways.

'but that could be puberty. Couldn't it?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a thump from upstairs, thinking the worst had happened, she floated across the room and up the stairs in a flash. She couldn't just rush in though, so to see if he was okay she cracked open the door. she saw a lot more than she bargained for.

'he is so toned! Are those abs!' Finn was facing her direction, his head pressed against the wall. Every detail of his body was on show for her to see and man did she not regret it a t all.

Finn's headache was getting was, it started with just a mild throbbing and then it progressed into to a sound of swords clashing in his ears.

'why is all this weird shit happening to me lately!' Finn could only moan to himself in the shower as the water soothed everything but his mind. Voice's now chorused along with the fighting, screaming bloody murder as if they are getting torn to shreds.

' **Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn,'** his named was called again and again each time he thumped the wall, harder and harder. When suddenly a vision of Rosette crossed his mind. Once more she was bloodied, her clothes cut to shreds, he thought fight was happening, but something was different. The things were running from her, as one by one they were each getting cut down, were they in danger or was she defending herself, Finn felt useless at the fact he couldn't even decide if what she was doing was right or wrong.

'there is nothing I can do!' Finn slammed his palm against the shower wall resounding in a loud thud. The noises stopped.

'what do I care if I can't help. She is evil!' leaning his head against the wall, Finn turned the heat up even higher. The heat is what he enjoyed the most about his showers, like a cleansing by fire or something like it.

'I just need another good night sleep and I will be fine' A knock came from the door and Marceline's voice rang through it.

"you okay in there, it's been a while already." He heard the door swing open a little.

"yeah I'm fine, I just lost track of time" turning off the water Finn stepped out of the shower and tried to reach for his towel. Only to slip on wet patch of tile.

"ah!" he landed with a thud, the towel landing over him, when finally looked up he noticed that Marceline was in the bathroom with him, her face a tad red.

"um if I recalled, I hid in the cupboard after accidently peeping" His face was red as well, whether it was from the heat or the embarrassment he didn't know. The door slammed shut and Marceline was once again gone.

"seriously why did all this happen now!" he picked himself up off the floor and finally got dried and dressed. Upon leaving the bathroom he noticed the room empty.

"she must of gone back downstairs" walking to the edge of the steep stairs he turned around and climbed down.

"over here" he heard her call from the kitchen again.

" sorry about the bathroom, I thought you fell or something." He shrugged, the towel covered him when he fell so she wouldn't have seen much.

"it's fine, anyway how many days are you're here for?" Marceline smiled, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"Jake tried to rope me into two days, but I said one because I have to stuff to do." Finn inwardly sighed, two days would have been awesome.

"math, anyway what do you want to do for the day?" Marceline game him a puzzled look.

"probably just movies, because of your leg." She wished they could go for a walk or something but with his leg in that condition and the fact she doesn't have an umbrella, well it just equalled to much hassle.

"cool, I guess I will get the first one started." He chucked in a movie didn't matter, he just hoped that she would rest her head in his lap again. But she didn't even touch the couch and her face had a touch of red to it again, weird since she didn't have a heartbeat.

The rest of the day was spent just watching movies, a completely different pace than what started that morning. But it didn't matter Finn would have to thank Jake for asking Marceline to stay, it would have sucked being alone for two days.

"im going to the shower" Marceline had waited for the last rays of light to go below the horizon before floating towards the bathroom. Too much sun gets in there during the day so she had to wait.

"okay enjoy" Finn watched her go up the stairs. After she disappeared he laid down on the couch pulling the blanket from the floor and draping it over him. He was exhausted for most the day, just way too much excitement for the first couple days out of hospital.

'I was hoping for more time with her. But I'm getting so sleepy.' He reached to the side of the couch where his bottle of pills was waiting, taking two he popped them in his mouth. He was hoping to say goodnight while the tablets kicked in, but he fell asleep instantly.

Marceline came back from the shower. She wasn't gone long but it appeared Finn was already asleep. His arms were raised above his head.

"jeez Finn you could have at least gotten out of your shirt." She pulled the covers back and reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly she lifted it over his torso when her breath hitched in her throat. She didn't notice when he was in the shower. But his body was covered in scars, yes it was well toned but to be so battle hardened at such a young age was ridiculous.

"and you did it alone too" she ran a finger across his chest to she hit three long scratches that were still healing.

"that attack?" looking him over she noticed more that were a bit fresh, a gash in his arm, scratches around his throat and bruises marking his abdomen.

"PTSD?!" the signs were too obvious and it coincides with what Jake said to her that morning. Her heart pained, he was alone just as much as she was. Fighting so many battles and not talking at all about what that made him feel. This attack must have been the last chip in his character, the cracks would surely begin to show now.

"oh Finn, you're not alone. I'm here" she was going to sleep upstairs tonight to keep her mind off him, but now she couldn't help it. she would sleep till just before dawn, right next to Finn.

"I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up" she laid down next to him wrapping an arm over his chest, her finger once again tracing his scars.

"you're not alone." She closed her eyes a sad expression crossing her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chained to tree Finn looked at the horror before him, heads upon spikes, bodies torn to pieces and in the middle of it all was Rosette. She sat upon a corpse of a pig man, his headless body serving as her seat. Fresh blood soaked the ground turning it a rusted colour.

"what happened here?" he jingled the chains wrapped around his arms attracting the attention of the Female demon.

"did you think pills would save you from my dreams?" her stare was cold and resentful, she stood from the body and walked over to Finn. She dodge pieces of meat and bone trying not to get them caught in her cloak.

"they worked last night!" Finn snapped, he was angry at the fact that something went wrong with his pills, he was sure he took them. Rosette picked up an arm and threw it at Finn, it slapped against his chest and fell limp in his lap. It must have been another of the groups limbs, looking all around he noticed that they looked like the one they killed the other day.

"I was busy last night, that's why you didn't dream" finally reaching Finn she leaned down and grabbed him by the hair pulling his head until he looked her in the eyes once more. They were a bright red, glowing even.

"so what.. back at it again?" Finn stared back, he was right she was a monster maybe helping her wasn't the best choice. The red glow in her eyes faded, until they were a light green, letting go of his hair she stepped away and sat down on the ground.

"shut up for a bit and nothing will happen" Finn didn't let up his stare, but he kept his mouth shut like she asked. She just continued to stare at him, every once and she would sigh or moan.

'I hate you Finn, I really do. It kind of hurts actually.' Her thoughts kept jumping back and forth, from just killing the boy or let him live another day. It didn't matter if he lived or died, her peaceful days in the forest were over.

'what am I going to do? I don't know any safer pla-' an idea clicked in her head, her stare getting stronger by the minute as she looked at the young hero in front to her. It was a stupid, no insane idea.

'I must be out of my mind!' she went to stand. Rosette would not torture the boy tonight, she needed him to be more compliant for this to work.

"look here boy, tomorrow I am going to-!" she gasped and fell to her side, her façade would not hold up any longer. her battle wounds were still healing and she needed the energy for tomorrow to at least attempt her idea. Finn's voice called to her.

"what's wrong?" Finn didn't even realise he was speaking. One minute she was talking the next she was on her side in pain. Rosette looked at him shock on her face, whatever happened here it took a toll on her body.

"nothing!" she clawed her way up onto a body and used it as leverage to stand again.

"it doesn't look like nothing?" he caught a glare that time her eyes flashing red again.

"why are you concerned anyway!" she growled at him, raising a hand she extended her nails.

'how dare he show pity!' her anger reached a new height for the boy, she wanted to scare him bigtime, she dropped her cape and extended her wings, they were twice her size, long black wings with a spike at the tip sharp enough to pierce any of her enemies.

"I don't need your pity! I don't need your concern!" a tail shivered beneath her underwear, she was careful not to show it to the boy though. Extending her wings, she growled at him once more reaching for the closest corpse she lifted it into the air and tore it in two, guts and blood showering over Finn.

"Fine! I don't give a shit anymore! do what you please monster!" the words struck deep within her, she didn't show it on her face but she held back the urge to scream at him.

"your right I am a monster don't you dare forget it" with a wave of her arm Finn disappeared, leaving the dream realm once more.

"I'm a fool as well" Rosette crumpled from the pain, her wings wrapping around her body. Once she was sure she was out of the dream realm she left the camp and the corpses she had just killed.

"this maybe the end of me" returning to the cave she had called home for so long, she began to change, not even wasting time to wash the blood from her body, she donned the last pair of clothes she had left. A corset dress reaching all the way to the floor and a pair of mismatched socks, she had no shoes left, her last pair getting destroyed in the fight.

"it has been too long since I wore this dress, but I guess it will do" her body still aching from the wounds on her body, she stepped into the night, the cool breeze burning her raw skin.

"it is such a nice night to fly" her wings and tail extended from within her body, once she was ready she took off into the sky, catching one last glimpse at the hundreds of bodies that now littered the forest floor.

"such a good night indeed"


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight reached through the curtains and shone upon Finn's face. Opening his eyes he peeked towards the window, watching silently as the rays of light disappeared behind storm clouds, it was going to be a stormy day.

"great, just great' he pushed the covers away from himself and raised his aching body from the couch, a gust of wind blew against his skin.

"Marcy must be gone?" looking around he noticed the blanket folded up and her axe bass gone. Even though they spent most of the day together, Finn Just wanted a bit longer, maybe if he didn't fall asleep last night he could of done that, regrettably he couldn't so there was no fixing that now.

"well looks like I'm on my own today" he leaned to get off the couch, but sat back down abruptly.

"did I dream last night?" he swore it was another night of just nothing, but the flashing of images in his head suggested otherwise, wings and blood that's all he remembers.

"seriously could today get any worse" he got off the couch and went to fix some food. After enjoying his meal, he hobbled over to the stairs and started the crawl to the top, he really needed a shower. For some weird reason, he didn't smell like sweat, just some strange aroma that seem to cling to him.

"never have I smelt like poppies before" opening the door to the bathroom, he noticed the rain outside as it started to pour from the dark clouds. The storm had finally started, the smell of it was relaxing and pleasant, so Finn left the window open as he turned on the water for his shower.

"I wonder how the others are doing lately?" His thoughts went to Princess Bubble-gum, she had said she would visit but along with Marceline she didn't turn up while he was in hospital.

"at least they both visited the first time" Flame princess never visited Finn in the hospital, his ex was nowhere to be seen at all.

"I really don't know how to feel about that" should he have felt pain, or sadness, even bit lonely? Sure, it has been a long time since they were together, but even a bit of concern for his safety would be warranted right.

"what am I going to do now about Marcy?" that was another problem as well, Finn seemed to be catching himself looking in Marceline's direction more and more, was this a crush developing. If it was Finn would have to keep quiet about it, he doesn't know what Marceline feels for him, he has learned too well from his past mistakes.

"is growing up going to be nothing but pain and anguish" a sigh passed through his lips as he leaned his head against the wall, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, he thought of his brother and all he has done for him and his friends as well, all the adventures they have gone on.

"would those change as I get older?" Marceline passed through his mind and his heart began to beat faster. Would things change for better or worse, his heartbeat grew even louder as Rosette's face briefly dashed through his mind.

"what!?" he slumped into the bottom of the shower his heart now racing at an insane speed. She was a monster she shouldn't even be in his thoughts, especially when it comes to remembering those he cares about.

"aaghhh shut up!" his heart beat was in his ears now, it was so loud that he had to cover them. his hands gripping against his head, he opened his eyes just in time to see a shadow move across the bathroom wall. Taking his hands off his ears he turned towards the window, this whole time it wasn't his heartbeat that he was hearing.

"wings!" he was hearing the sound of flapping wings, turning off the water he jumped from the shower almost slipping in the process' chucking on his shorts as fast as he could, he peered out the window catching a glimpse of what was causing the shadow. A figure in a cloak, with jet black wings was flying around the house, their hooded face staring straight at Finn.

"shit!" he slammed the window shut just as a gust of wind threw water against the window.

"who the hell is that!?" a vision of wings crossed his mind, he's dreamed those wings before.

"you have got to be kidding me, Fuck!" she must have come to finish the job, to kill him for real this time. Dreams must have been a way to kill time, she never truly intended to leave him alive.

"I'm not dying not today!" slamming open the bathroom door and ignoring the pain in his leg, he reached for his favourite weapon under his bed, the demon blood sword. Surely this would allow him to destroy her for good. The sound of the demon's wings filled his ears as she passed the bedroom window. Gripping his sword as tight as he could he began to descend the steps from his room, the journey across the lounge room felt like an eternity.

"this isn't going to be my last fight!" reaching the door he peered outside, Rosette landing just about ten meters away, her hood still covering her face. The rain continued to pour heavily as he opened the door, wind nearly blowing it off its hinges. Fighting back his own fear he stepped outside and into the rain, the cold water hitting his shirtless body.

"come to end it Rosette?!" his sword at the ready, he waited for the first move. She stepped once and fell face first into the mud.

"what?" Finn almost let his guard down, the sight of this powerful monster just collapsing was almost too much to believe. He took a step forward, when she didn't move he took another, until he was right above her sword ready to strike.

"Fi-Finn?" he flinched at his name being spoken, lowering his sword he reached down and rolled her onto her back, her face was caked in dried blood it began to drip from the rain. Her clothes were caked in mud and she had no shoes on her feet, just mismatched socks.

"why.. why are you here!? WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?" he pressed the tip of his weapon to her throat, as soon as she moved he would slice her open.

"please don't Finn" she raised an arm weakly, as if to reach for his hand. Finn batted it to the side with his sword. She didn't argue, only closing her eyes.

"Answer the question!" both hands gripped around the soaked sword he pulled back ready to strike her down.

"Finn, I cant, I don't… I don't want to die, I have no where left!" her voice grew from a soft and weak tone, until she was now shouting at him. The wind got knocked out of him as one of her wings knocked his sword away. Losing his footing on the mud, he fell straight onto rosette, the sword impaling the ground beside her head.

"you're my last… hope Finn" her hand was against his chest. Her nails weren't extended but he could feel the pain from that day when she scraped them down his chest. He didn't know what to do, how could he hurt someone that just said that he was their last hope.

"n-no! you're a monster, you hurt me, tortured me even tried to kill me! In my head, I have already died so many times to you" his throat was sore already from shouting. The whole time he kept staring at her making sure she didn't pull another stunt with her wings.

"then just end me already" her eyes opened, they were green, not red with anger or hate. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was playing tricks on him. Standing off the ground he took hold of the handle on his sword. This demon, who just moments ago, knocked him to the ground to stay alive, has just said to end it because he would not help her.

"what happened, to not wanting to die?" why was he talking still, he should just kill her and live happily ever after, right?

"wouldn't you want to die when you have nothing left?" her voice was faint and heartbreaking. He wasn't a monster, he doesn't know her story or the things she lived through. She couldn't have been evil her whole life.

"fine!" he shouted to the sky, the storm replied with thunder and lightning. Kneeling in the mud he placed and arm under her legs, slowly understanding what he was doing she raised her head allowing him to place and arm under her.

"try not to move too much" Finn almost dropped her when her wings wrapped around his shoulders and back.

"I don't want to drag them" she replied weakly, catching Finn off guard. He struggled through the rain to his door, he could feel the pain in his leg get worse by the second, she was light but he still shouldn't be carrying another being around. With a couple grunts and awkwardly closing the door he sat her on the couch, she was upright and looking around the room.

"why didn't you kill me?" he turned around on his way to the kitchen.

"I don't know" he stepped into the kitchen.

Rosette couldn't believe it, her idea worked, here she was sitting in Finn the hero's house, literally one of the safest places in Ooo. standing she took off her mud soaked dress and examined her body, she didn't have enough energy to fully heal the wounds she had picked up, but they were now small and minor, she wouldn't die from them. What she was worried about was more her clothes, her bra was barely holding on and her dress was caked in mud.

"well at least It wasn't as bad before" she breathed in trying to collect herself. For now she was in a safe place, but with the hero of Ooo looking at her like she is death itself, she might not be able to stay here long.

"I need a plan" she sat back into the couch, crossing her legs she examined the shirt next to the couch. It was Finn's, picking it up she breathed in, picking up the faint smell of a female.

"so, he has a woman huh" dropping it she waited for Finn to return, he had in his hand a small box filled with bandages. He dropped it as soon as he saw her.

"cover up please!" he picked up a blanket from the floor and threw it at her, weakly catching it she draped it over the front of herself.

"Finn, why so embarrassed?" she smirked weakly, but only got a sigh in return. Walking over, Finn placed the box on the spare pillow beside her.

"I'm not embarrassed, okay? I've seen plenty of women before" his face was tinged red and she knew for a fact he was lying.

"the bandages won't be necessary, but thank you." She went to stand, with the blanket wrapped around her, but her foot got caught and she fell forward, quick as a flash Finn was holding her off the ground.

"ahh" a pained breath came from his mouth and the smell of blood reached her nose. He stood back making sure she wasn't going to fall again. Rosette caught a glimpse of where the smell was coming from, on his leg was stitches, mostly holding together the wound she caused during the first day she attacked him.

"are you exhausted or something? I mean, your down right weak now." Finn couldn't help but notice the strength she was missing, Her eyes returned to his face.

"weak? Don't you dare call me weak" her eyes flashed red, but she calmed herself immediately, she wouldn't want to anger him right now.

"yes your right I am, I need food" Finn sighed and headed back into the kitchen.

"while I'm making food, go wash yourself in the bathroom. It is up the stairs to the right." Listening to him, she stood up and proceeded to the bathroom, getting up the stairs was a bit hard with the blanket so she decided to drop it half way up.

"this definitely is a boy's room" it smelled of Finn and another occupant, most likely the hero's brother or friend. All over the floor there was boy's clothes and even some small objects of unknown origin. To her right was the bathroom, she was looking forward to hot water for once, entering she found water still stuck to the mirror, Finn must have had a shower just before she arrived.

Finn looked out the window of the kitchen. The storm was raging on, battering the windows with wind and rain. Almost burning the meat, he was cooking from lack of distraction, he decided to focus a bit more on the problem at hand, the demon he just in invited into his home.

"I must be a fucking idiot or something, I mean come on Finn!" he slapped both his hands against his face he was in a lot of pain now because another stitch had popped on his leg, doctor princess would be furious when he had to get them out.

"what am I even going to tell Jake. Hey Jake you know that bear that attacked me, well sit down because it wasn't a bear it was this demon, oh by the way here she is!" he turned off the gas on the stove and laid the meat onto some bread adding a bit off mustard he walked into the lounge, the sound of water running coming from upstairs.

"I couldn't just destroy her like I did every other evil person in my life, why?" placing the sandwich down on the table, he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. Looking over the dress that was strewn across the floor he realized she wouldn't have any clothes.

"hope she can wear briefs" he walked up the stairs and to his closet, grabbing one of the many shirts he never wears, because they didn't fit and a pair of shorts that looked like they would fit a her.

"glob I haven't worn these in years" he walked over to the door and knocked.

"hey there are some clothes here and a fresh pair of underwear" no reply came back so he simply placed them on the ground and walked back downstairs.

'I wonder if this is a trick, will I be dead by tomorrow?' with that gruesome thought he reached for his demon blood sword, examining it's exterior shining brightly in the light of the room, a quick swing and he leaned back against the wall closest to the stairs. He wasn't going to die without a good fight.

"hot water is the best invention of all time!" Rosette walked down the stairs dressed in the small shorts and long black shirt, with no bra to support her figure, they bounced around quite a lot, distracting Finn for a moment.

"F-food on the table" he slapped himself mentally.

"eh mustard" she made a face before taking a bite of the sandwich, Finn watched razor sharp teeth envelope half the snack. just like that, it was gone. She had a normal face, but the more he looked at it demonic features were present. Scales the same colour as her skin just above her eyelids, almost unnatural reddish lips and the most prominent were the slight protrusions covered by her hair. In low light, she could easily get away with being human, but look long enough and the details show.

"it's rude to stare at a woman eating" Rosette smirked at him, she felt like she was being examined.

"what do you want from me Rosette?" Finn sat across from her on the table, looking down as he spoke.

"as I unfortunately admitted Finn, you're my last hope." She reached for the other half of the sandwich when Finn stopped her halfway.

"what do you mean by that?" she stared saying nothing until Finn moved his hand out of the way, she picked up the food and finished it in two bites.

"don't you remember both the fight and last night?" Finn admitted he remembered the fight, but not last night.

"okay, well after our fight with that brute, I found out there was a camp near by full with more of his kind." She leaned back into the couch, her arm extending over the length of it, her free hand picking at the scraps of food in her teeth.

"what did you do then?" almost annoyed by his ignorance she ran a finger across her neck.

"I killed every one of them" Finn remembered what the brute was doing to her, that he wanted to rape Rosette. A shiver run up his spine, if she killed every one of them then why would she come here.

"they had it coming, especially if they were like that guy" Rosette was surprised with the agreement, she could see the anger in his eyes as he was thinking about the fight.

"yes, but one got away, so my home in the forest isn't safe anymore" Finn finally understood. She was going to use him for protection.

"let's get this straight Rosette, this won't be permanent once things blow over, you can leave and never bother me again, understood?" a few moments passed but no reply came, she only sat there looking at him.

"call me Rose" she reached out her hand in a hand shake.

"okay, Rose. Do you understand?" a few moments passed.

"okay Finn, I understand" on her agreement he grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, her skin was rather cold.

"okay well, now that is out of the way I have to tell you my brother will be back by sometime tomorrow. If anyone else shows up in the meantime you are not to tell them what you are okay?" Finn didn't like the fact that she was smiling.

"I'm nothing more than a new friend getting some help" She stood from the couch and handed the plate back to Finn.

"good then" averting his eyes away from her stare he stood as well and went to drop the plate in the kitchen.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Turning around rose made her ways to the steps.

"hey that's my room!" She didn't stop only turning around and sticking her tongue out.

"you don't expect a woman to sleep on the couch, do you?" Finn shut up that time.

''demon'' Finn moaned, the bandage on his leg was now seeping blood, he was going to have to change it.

Rose was now laying on Finn's bed, its many blankets and furs were quite comfortable. The only problem about the room was the smell of a man, it had been sometime since she has been under the same roof of any being. It was going to take some time getting used to.

"it's still a bit too much" extending her tail out of the briefs Finn gave her took a bit of effort, soon as it was free she checked the spade of it for damage.

"it looks fine" the heart shape of tail was the sole reason she didn't show Finn in the dream last night, it isn't exactly frightening. Reaching over to the window with it, she raised it open, letting the cool stormy breeze waft into the room.

"it's still so stuffy!" She took off her shirt and let her wings free from the cavity in her back, they extended full length before falling to the ground lazily.

"much better" she sighed, stretching her arms out and laying her head back down on the pillow. Within moments the exhaustion from recent events finally took her to sleep.

Hours passed and there didn't seem like Rose was going to wake up any time soon. Finn had spent the entirety of the day stressing about the details of his newfound situation. Will he be attacked soon, by Rose or new enemies? He glanced at his sword still resting next to the stairs.

"I should worry about myself before anything else." He sat down on the couch his plate of lunch in hand.

"I mean Rose is a demon. but why does she have to be a female?" Finn knew all too well that male enemies or genderless were far easier to deal with in combat and conversation, when it came to women however he had the most difficulty. They were emotionally stronger in a fight and they never really took no for an answer. Add to the fact he has already seen her sadistic side, Finn new his troubles were too far out of his control.

"I should check to see if she still breathing" leaving his half-eaten sandwich on the plate he went to the stairs, getting on all four he crawled, only peeking when he got to the top. Instantly his face flushed red, her breasts were exposed and her wings were out. Not ing that she had a tail as well added to the surprise, it dangled around the bed as she slept.

"the tail is a heart shape?" he tried to focus his attention away from Rose's breasts and more on the tail, he didn't want to get turned on over her. The heart shaped tail twisted and turned before disappearing behind her back, his attention went straight back to her chest.

"get a grip Finn" he whispered to himself.

"like what you see?" Rose's eyes were open and staring straight at Finn.

"Flugenblah" random letters shot from Finns mouth as he fell down the stairs. Rose grinned before rolling over, stuffing her tail away. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Finn didn't dare move for a good few minutes, he waited for something, anything. Like an angry demon to come storming down the stairs and slice open his throat. But nothing happened.

"oh my glob!" he laid on the floor breathing heavily, he didn't know how long he was holding his breath. His life had flashed before his eyes, good times.

"It's getting late" covering the spare sandwich he made for Rose he made himself comfortable on the couch, the storm outside had stopped long ago, but the air now was so humid making Finn sweat like crazy.

"I don't need a blanket, or this shirt!" chucking both to the side of the couch he breathed one heavy sigh.

'hope I'm awake tomorrow' grabbing his pills, he took two and fell asleep.

It was midnight, the humid air making her skin sticky. Awake, she stood in the lounge room, her eyes glinting red, wings fully extended and claws at the ready.

"where am i?" with the slightest of flaps from her wings she leapt as quietly as possible over to the other side of the room, peering out the window she looked at the moonlit sky. A slight snore came from behind her, she whirled ready to strike. On the couch was a boy, young and covered in scars.

"oh, that's right, I'm at Finn's home" she closed away her wings and retracted her claws. Walking over to the sleeping hero she placed a hand upon his chest.

"deep sleep huh, how foolish" tracing the scratch marks down his chest she remembered his fight to survive, how he squirmed under her tight grip.

"all because of those stupid dreams" she was content with her solitude, hiding away in the forest, only hunting for food, stealing what she wanted from the neighbouring villages. But the dreams came of a man that saves her, being dragged from the vice of darkness.

"god dammit!" her nails dug slightly into his skin, as reflex Finn's arm grabbed hers as tight as it could.

"no-more.. please… no more… pain" each breath was getting harder for him, retracting the slightly protruding nails back into her hand she waited. His heartbeat was strong, his grip even stronger.

"you have been through so many battles" she traced a finger along his collar bone, before he finally let go. The smell of blood pricked her nose again, following it down to his thigh where the wound was.

"I guess I will thank you for letting me stay, but you do kind of owe me for the tits." she ran a hand over her exposed chest for emphasis. Releasing her hair from its tie back, she straddled his injured leg. Placing a hand on each side she began to wrap her tail around the wound, until the length of her tail and the spade had covered the stitches. Letting magic from her body flow through her tail and onto the bandage, it momentarily went black before turning to its normal white.

"there that should hold up for a bit" looking to her right she noticed on the table a covered plate. Un-wrapping her tail she got off Finn.

"whats this?" taking off the cover, she saw a sandwich. Lifting off the top of the bread, she noticed he had placed sliced tomatoes on top instead of mustard. It may not have seemed like much, but the thought was a bit nice.

"absolutely hate mustard, bleh" picking up the food, she walked towards the stairs again, catching one final glance at the boy on the couch.

"thank you and goodnight... Hero." She went back to bed food in hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Several knocks came from the door, it was about lunch time and Finn had just set about making said lunch. Rose sat across from him in the kitchen, lazing about most of the day was kind of the only thing she could do, especially since Finn was keeping an eye on everything she does.

"watch the food" Finn walked from the kitchen to the front door, he knew rose was sticking her tongue out at his back, if she wanted to act like a kid Finn was all for it, it is better than her being demonic. Reaching the door, he peeked outside, sure enough the yellow figure of his brother was standing there, Lady was floating nearby as well.

"welcome home!" He opened the door and Jake waddled in with lady.

"hey bro, how was the house everything okay?" Jake nudged his brother in the chest a slight smile on his face.

"yeah everything was fine, hey lady" Lady responded in Korean and floated towards the lounge room.

"seriously nothing happened?" Jake was surprised usually an adventure comes out of nowhere for Finn, add to the fact he asks Marceline to stay behind something should have happened.

"I wouldn't say nothing happened" Finn rubbed the back of his head, when a sudden yelp came from the kitchen.

"lady you okay?" Jake made his way past Finn.

"oh, crap I forgot about Rose!" Finn mentally slapped himself, another short yelp came from their direction, they both rushed to the kitchen and what awaited them was short of chaotic.

"what is going on here!?" Finn looked his head almost doing a one-eighty. The cooked meat was on the ceiling and oil was splattered about the floor, Lady was curled up around the roof with a fry pan in hand, Rose was on the floor rubbing her head.

"nothing I scared her accidentally." Rose went to stand when lady flinched and readied the frying pan again.

"woah, woah calm down baby. It is all right. What happened?" Jake had stretched up to the roof and began talking to lady, Finn looked down at Rose, she had a sheepish look on her face.

"she said your head snapped in her direction and hissed?" Rose let out a small laugh.

"im sorry I thought it was Finn" she stood off the ground and dusted herself off, all the while Finn was watching her, her oil soaked shirt was kind of showing a bit too much.

'pervert' whispered in the back of his mind, snapping back to Rose's face she had her tongue sticking out again.

"So, who are you?" Jake had his attention on her now.

"my name is rose, I am currently under Finn's protection." She gave a wide smile and flashed her green eyes at lady.

"protection from what?" Jake began to clean the kitchen, it was lady who 'had' made the mess.

"some bad guys have moved into her neighbourhood, so I'm going to be sleeping on the couch for a bit longer" rubbing the back of his head Finn headed to the lounge room.

"oh, okay that's fine, welcome to the treehouse Rose." Jake held out his hand and Rose shook it.

"thanks Jake" a grin spread across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going upstairs to clean up" stepping upstairs Rose removed her shirt and stepped into the bathroom, she was not expecting his brother to be a talking dog, let alone a magical talking dog.

"full of surprises Finn, this is going to be more interesting than I thought" she turned her head to the side to look outside, the clouds floated past but other than that it was a good-looking day.

"I wish I was under the shade of my forest" her eyes flashed red and she gripped the basin, she couldn't go back, her only haven and she couldn't return.

"god dammit!" a crack began to form in the basin her reflection growing darker as her protrusions began to extend, a knock came at the door snapping Rose from her anger, her reflection was back to normal.

"who is it?" calming herself down she opened the door fully forgetting her chest was exposed.

"I'm sorry I hit you with a pa-"Lady was floating in front of her with a collar on. Looking down at her nudeness she completely forgot to speak.

"hellloo?" Rose waved a hand in front of the floating unicorn.

"uh yes, sorry. Was that your only shirt?" Nodding Rose grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her chest.

"most of my clothes were destroyed" a nod of understanding came from Lady.

"well the timing is just right then, today me and Jake are going to the market kingdom. We asked Finn to invite you but he seemed to have a problem with it." Lady was unsure to the reason why Finn was so stubborn on the matter, he was muttering something about being too dangerous for large crowds.

"is he? now that is unfortunate." Rose put on a fake frown and acted like she was hurt, lady seeing her pain floated over and placed her hooves around her shoulders.

"I think he is just worried about your protection" Rose laughed internally, too easy.

After fishing out a shirt from Finns closet Rose placed it over her head, it was a bit big covering all the way down to her shorts, so she tied it back and found her socks on the line. They were mismatched but for the time being they were fine, she started with the red and white and then the blue and purple. After checking herself out in the mirror she placed her hair back into a short ponytail.

"I think I should let out a small amount, I might look more attractive" she mentally hit the brakes, why was she trying to look attractive!

"agh!" she threw her hair tie to the side, and gave herself a cold stare in the mirror.

"nowhere is truly safe, there is no happiness for you in this world, it hates you." Stomping downstairs she made sure to put on a fake smile before joining the others.

Rose came downstairs, first thing Finn noticed was her socks, they were the mismatched ones she wore the day she flew to his house. She hit the bottom floor a smile on her face, well half of it, the other half was covered by her black fringe. Finn's heart skipped a beat.

"she doesn't look half bad." Jake nudged Finn in the side, only getting a sigh out of Finn.

'too bad she tried killing me. Would have been nice to have met her another way' Finn got a sudden headache. Rubbing his temples, he walked to the door.

"come on let's go" they filed out into the sunlight, once the door closed Jake extended into his giant form, he picked up Finn and Rose and place them both on his back. Finn moved to the back while Rose stayed where she was.

"Market kingdom here we come" Jake whistled a tune as he began to walk, Lady was floating close by to her husband.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were about halfway there when Rose peeked back to see Finn, his eyes were closed and he had a troubled look on his face. She was about to peek into his thoughts when Lady struck up a conversation.

"so, Rose where do you live exactly?" Her voice echoed through the device on her neck.

"I don't exactly want to say where I live, but I do live in a forest." Rose didn't want anyone else finding out she lived in the forest near where she attacked Finn, it would cause 'bloody' complications and she needed the hero's protection for the time being.

"that's okay, besides there are a lot of forests around these parts, is that how Finn found you?" Jake tuned into the conversation. His mouth had formed in the back of his head, it was kind of a disturbing site to Rose.

"ahh, no. It would be safe to say I found him." Jake's mouth formed into something of a question mark before reforming on his face.

"oh it must be fate then Rose, you found him right when you were in trouble, that is amazing." Lady seemed happy about the ordeal, Rose just wanted to roll her eyes.

"well Fate and all that mumbo jumbo aside, I'm just grateful for the protection. He could have said no… especially to someone like me." She whispered the last part as she remembered the tortures she placed upon the young man's mind. To most, they would have gone insane, but Finn, he just endured.

"well Finn always thinks in a pure way, it's part of his heroism." Lady talked the young hero up, Rose just snickered to herself.

'if only she could see the thoughts of Finn when he is around women.' She peeked back again as the conversation between Jake and Lady picked up, his golden hair poked out from under his hat, it shined in the rays of light that peeked through the clouds. His face no longer looked troubled, just peaceful, he has quite the handsome face for someone his age.

'he would grow into quite a playboy at this rate' she had a flush across her cheeks as she imagined his face close to hers. Suddenly one of his eyes opened and he caught sight of her looking.

"is there something on my face?" he sat up and stretched. Rose turned her back to him and mentally slapped herself.

"no, I just feel bad that no spell in the world could fix your ugly mug" she laughed to herself.

"right anyway how much farther Jake?" Jake made a trumpet noise and announced that they were only 5 mins away. Rose cheered to herself.

'good any longer and I might have done something insane.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The markets were bustling with people, they were bargaining and shouting out deals, stall upon tall lined the streets.

"this place is massive!" Rose was ducking in and out of the crowd, checking stalls and shouting back at people who shouted at her.

"Rose!" Finn shouted into the crowd and Rose reappeared instantly from within.

"what!" She had a scowl across her face.

"look for now we stick as a group, anyway Lady has an idea on what to get first." Enthusiasm was well and good, but letting a demon lose would be crazy. Finn had to watch her always, she might go on a murder spree if anyone set her off.

'I don't want innocent blood on my hands' he turned towards Lady and Jake as they were looking at a nearby stall, apparently, they were looking for directions. It's understandable the market kingdom is massive, thousands of stalls and stores all selling unique, crazy and outright dangerous items.

"okay so we take a left here and a right here and voila" they made their way to a small store close to the outskirts of town, it was a clothing store.

"oh yeah all you had that day was a cloak and some torn clothes" they entered the store and spread out, no longer than five minutes and Rose snuck up on Finn with a clothes item.

"hey Finn what do you think of these?" She held a pair of panties in Finn's face sending his cheeks red. They were black and lacy and had a lot of emphasis on the frontal area.

"w-what are you doing" he covered his eyes as she laughed.

"you know Finn I haven't been wearing anything under your clothes for a day and night. Besides what is the problem you have already seen my tits" her breath was against his ear, as she leaned away he peeked through his hands, she was biting her lip and pulling on the collar of the shirt she was wearing.

'GLOB DAMN!' his face flushed even more and he had to turn away for his own good, any longer and there would be a pretty big problem.

"hey rose what about this?" Lady called out from the other side of the shop.

"aww just when I was having fun" she moved away with a grin on her face, seemingly happy for her small win.

"what is this? some new kind of torture?" A brief flash of her in said underwear flickered in his thoughts. Finn moaned to himself and went back to looking at clothes, blue shirts and shorts were nice, but maybe it was time for a new style?

"oh sweet!" flicking through the clothes he found a hoodie, it was leather and had two little protrusions in the top.

"I think I might get this" trying it on it was a perfect fit, it was cool but it needed something else, luckily, he found that something else in the next isle over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After an hour in store the group left, each carrying bags with a few items of their choosing, Lady had helped though most of the time picking and changing clothes for Rose.

"that was nice, well anyway me and lady will be heading to some other stores so we can meet up later at the fountain." Finn wanted to stick together, it was safer, but before he could refuse Lady turned around and spoke to Finn.

"don't get too tough on the protection Finn, have some fun and treat her nicely" with that Jake and lady left the two behind. A moment passed before Finn finally spoke up.

"okay where do you want to go?" Rose shrugged, she was looking over the contents of her bags, her feet were still bare, except for a pair of new socks, black and purple one's going all the way up her thighs. She had new shoes, she just refused to wear them unless for traveling.

"hey Finn?" after walking about five steps Finn felt a tug on his shirt.

"yeah what's up?" he noticed straight away that her eyes were wide open and her ears were twitching.

"do you hear that ringing?" she was looking straight past him, something must have her on edge.

"no. I don't hear anything, are you sure not just hearing things?" he smirked.

"yeah, yeah just turn around" trying his best not to protest Finn turned around, maybe she was trying to show him.

"perfect!" a weight landed on Finn's back, he struggled to keep balance as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"what are you doing?" Rose had jumped on his back and was now comfortably being held there by Finn.

"I want a piggy back, anyway don't complain a lot of guys would kill to have a girl like me hanging off them, look there are some even glaring at you right now hahaha" she was right several of the larger members of the market were looking his way all their eyes filled with a type of envy.

"get off me Rose….. please?" it was embarrassing, sure to other people she was a normal chick hanging around the hero, but to him she was a woman pressing her whole body against him. His mind was going crazy, several times today he had to keep reminding himself that she was a killer, a monster. But each time all she would do was tease him, was he being too hard on her? Why wasn't she being threatening? All these things swirled in his mind until the wait on his back was released, Rose had jumped off.

"just because you said please. But Finny boy you should let women be selfish sometimes otherwise, you're never going to get laid." She smiled and for once it didn't feel fake to him.

"anyway, let's get moving. which way is that ringing coming from?" trying his best to not let her teasing get the better of him he followed on behind her, he couldn't help but notice that she was smaller than she was in the dreams. Probably a question for another time.

"it's close." Finn almost bumped into her as she stopped. Her ears began to twitch in different directions, people passed by as she focused the crowd was making it difficult.

"lift me up Finn" She turned around with a serious expression on her face.

"um, okay sure?" he placed his hands on her hips only to get a flick to the forehead.

"not there scope me up from underneath" for a moment his head was at her chest as he reached behind her legs and lifted, he raised her above the crowd, sure he got a few looks from passer-by's but hey he didn't mind he was helping.

"that way" she rubbed his hat making him move out of the crowd to an opening to an alley. Placing her down they began to move further within.

"this place looks like it can hide some shady people" Finn had his fists tense, someone could jump out at any moment, he hasn't had a problem with his leg today, but that doesn't mean it could hold out in a fight.

"it's coming from in there" Rose had moved up to a wall, she had her right-hand nails extended ready for a fight. At the end of the of the alley was a door lit by torches. Finn stepped pass Rose and gripped the handle on the door pushing open slowly he heard the dingle of a bell.

"it's just a shop" relaxing he pushed the door open the rest of the way sending the bell off. Stepping inside he waited for Rose to close her nails and follow suite. The shop was full of smoke and incense, the walls had items of unknown origin hanging from them, masks, statues, knives and shields.

"it's like this store can't decide on what it wants to sell." Finn had a small chuckle to himself, realising that Rose was being a bit too quiet. Looking towards the front of the store he noticed her pressed against the counter her eyes focused on a little glass box. He moved closer to look over her shoulder.

"this is the source of the ringing." Rose tapped the glass. Inside was a necklace of two demonic hands with their fingers entwined. They shine a brilliant silver it seems to have two chains as well.

"it's actually quite pretty" Finn couldn't help but like the design, but why on earth would they be ringing? A door opened behind the counter, put them on alert.

"it is quite affordable as well." A goblin walked through the door, her face was full of piercings and her lip hung half open. All in all she looked like a distorted gypsy.

"ooh how much?" Rose didn't care she was worrying about the necklace. The goblin smiled and lifted the case.

"it is fifty gold, of course that's is because a piece is missing" She lifted the necklace and split it in two, after showing the that she put it back together.

"it stopped ringing" Rose held the necklace in her hand.

"so, you could hear its call?" The goblin smiled now fully let go of the necklace. Rose could nod a reply.

"Finn by this for me" Finn's jaw dropped.

"why should I buy it. I mean sure it's nice but come on do you think you deserve something like this?" He was a bit angry, she had his protection, but buying something is what you do for friends or lovers.

"oh yeah, your right" hearing her agreement kind of shocked him.

'glob dammit!' her shoulders were slumped and she was leaning forward to give the necklace back.

'am I the bad guy here?' she moved forward away from the counter and out to the door, she kept her face hidden away from him as she left the store.

"she must have hurt you badly, for you to be so angry" The goblin held the necklace in front of Finn's face.

"yeah she did and for some reason I just can't get over the fact I am protecting her, I mean she is a dem-"the goblin shushed him with a finger to the lips.

"her soul is full of darkness, you are right. But that light, that small speck of what she used to be is still there." Finn was left beside himself. Was this goblin implying that he should forgive her.

"take this It will be needed for the future" she placed the item in his hand closing it. She held the other out for payment.

"I don't understand, I don't understand at all you're just giving me more questions." He reached for his coin bag on his hip and retrieved the fifty gold, placing it in the goblins hand. He stepped away from the counter as if being pulled by some force.

"save those in the darkness Finn the human, not just the ones you can see in the light" the goblin waved her hand and the door closed in Finn's face, he turned away.

"save those in the dark- wait what do you mean?" he turned to enter the store again, only to be face with a wall.

'glob damn goblins and all their mysticism shit' Finn did feel bad about what he said, it was harsh and certainly not something he would usually say. Holding the necklace in his hand and turned down the alley again. Rose stood leaning against the wall her back was too him as she faced the people passing by.

"Rose I'm so-"He couldn't finish, she cut him off.

"your right you know, I don't deserve anything. I'm just a monster" that stung him, he should of definitely not have said that.

"you know I regret those words already, I mean I just bought it and the doors gone and-"She whirled around her eyes wide, they focus instantly on the necklace.

"you bought it?" She was confused. He wasn't going to offer and explanation, he was still confused himself after all.

"I'm sorry" he moved closer to her.

"hold back your hair" She nodded and moved her hair back, for some reason though the she couldn't look at him. Placing the necklace around her neck, he tied it.

"thank you, Finn" she turned away again. No words were said as she stepped into the crowd. Finn just followed behind.

The day moved on, Finn and Rose were the first to reach the fountain the sun was low but the crowds were still thick with people browsing the wares of stores. Both sat with a snack in their hands, a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"these are freaking good!" Rose chomped down on her third cookie, humming some tune in-between each bite.

"you seem to be happy, what's up?" Roe glanced at the necklace around her neck, picking it up she looked back at Finn her green eye's shining.

"aw not much, just didn't guess our date would go this well" She laughed as Finn choked on a cookie, she patted hard on his back all the while trying not to fall into the fountain.

"it was not a date, totally not a date. "he couldn't help but blush and smile, even laughing a little.

"I know there is someone you like, I could smell her in your home" She stuck her tongue out again before stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" Finn denied it, he wasn't sure about Marceline, there was some definite attraction there, her body was amazing every time he got a look and what happened on the couch the other night kind of got him hopeful. But he was still unsure about how she felt towards him.

"ah!" Finn was lost in thought letting his guard, Rose stumbled against him from the blow.

"my necklace!" Rose was going to lose it. A thief had run passed and taken the necklace straight off her neck. Finn reacting as quick as he began to chase after them.

"stay there I will get it back!" He shouted behind him, he ran into the crowd after the thief, leaving one very angry Rose behind.

"fuck this shit!" she took off after them as well.

"get back here thief!" The perpetrator was face, but not as fast as Finn, the only thing keep him from them was the crowd. The thief would duck between people and stalls every time he was close, they would take a sharp turn.

"Damn I'm not supposed to be running!" he shouted into the air, a crate clouded his view, he barely had enough time to slide under with his good leg, Nurse Princess was going kill him after she sees the state of his stitches. Pushing himself faster he slid between to rock people just before they could collide, he just missed the corner of the thief's cloak.

"come on?" the thief ducked into an alley, seconds after a shadow flew in as well.

"shit!" Finn jumped from the crowd and rolled in after them, he made it just in time as Rose had pinned the thief against the wall, her nails at the thief's throat

"Rose stop!" Finn grabbed her should, Rose's eyes flashed at him.

"why not she stole from me" She reeled her head back to the thief who was cowering.

"p-please don't hurt me" Finn pulled back the hood to reveal a blue woman, her hair was shaved on both sides only leaving a spikey bit down the middle, tears streaked her face, she was frightened.

"hand over what you stole" Finn held out his hand and she placed the necklace into it, she then huddled against the wall again. Finn gave the necklace to Rose.

"go wait outside." He gave Rose a stern look, she huffed at him and walked past. Just as she was about to return into the crowd she spoke back to him.

"I hope you hurt her good" she disappeared around the corner. Finn picked the thief up by the armpits and placed her against the wall.

"why are you stealing, are you after profit or are you just doing it for fun?" his voice was harsh, and the girl shrunk away again.

"n-no it's for my little sister, she is sick!" she started crying again, she thought this was it, she was going to go to jail.

"how long has she been sick?" the girl gasped, he wasn't going to call out to the guards?

"thr-three months, I barely get enough from stealing to give her food. Medicine... medicine is just too expensive. Finn could see the fear in her eyes, but she wasn't lying he reached by the back and grabbed a hold of her hand. She flinched and closed her eyes.

"please don't hurt me If I die she will be lonely!" she tried to pull away from him, tears still streaming down her face, Finn brought his hand back and placed the bag in her hand.

"wh-what is it?" she opened the medium size bag, it was quite big for her hand, inside was gold coins, she couldn't count them all.

"there is enough in there for food and medicine, probably about four months' worth, take it and go. When your sister gets better leave town I don't know how friendly my friend out there will be once she finds out what I did." The girl launched into his arms, she felt quite frail for someone running that fast. She pulled away and disappeared back out into the crowd.

"help those in the darkness as well huh?" he didn't know if he was doing the right thing by giving her that money. He didn't care he felt good, which was weird his leg should still be hurting.

"i should probably stop by the hospital on the way home" stepping into the light, he found Rose.

"you let her go?" she must of notice the thief walk away without a scratch.

"yeah, I did, not everyone should be hated" He looked at Rose and smiled.

"what's that for?" she didn't mind, it was just sudden.

"need help putting that back on?" She nodded and held her hair back again. Finn made sure to tie it a bit tighter this time.

"well we better go and meet up with Jake" He flowed into the crowd with Rose following, they both didn't speak a word until the fountain.

"today was fun, thanks Finn" Finn sat down on the fountain, Rose chose to stand.

"yeah it was action packed huh." Finn spotted a hand in the crowd.

"hey guys, how did you two go?" Jake and lady appeared and joined the two. Finn and Rose just looked at each and smiled.

"yeah it was fun."

"no trouble?"

"no trouble…."


End file.
